INSOUMISSION
by Clarisse972
Summary: Suite au coup d'état de fanatiques religieux, les Etats-Unis deviennent la République de Gilead. Katniss, jugée comme pêcheresse parvient à éviter les colonies parce qu'elle a la capacité d'enfanter. Séparée de sa sœur,elle se retrouve au service d'un commandant et de son épouse infertile pour accomplir son destin biologique. Dans cet enfer, elle rencontre un jeune homme en noir.
1. CAPTURE

Voici ma quatrième fanfic sur Hunger Games. C'est un UA comme ma précédente fic. Je n'aborde pas le thème des jeux. C'est un cross over avec la servante écarlate (the handmaid's tale). Dire que j'adore cette série est un euphémisme. Il y a peu de fanfics dessus. Le thème est difficile et ça correspond bien à ce que je souhaite pour faire évoluer Katniss et Peeta. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne sais pas où ça va me mener, j'espère que vous m'encouragerez.

Je ferai des chapitres courts pour essayer de publier plus souvent. Le rating est élevé comme dab car des thèmes violents sont abordés.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins et Margaret Atwood.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CAPTURE

* * *

Katniss

Je me hâte de prendre quelques affaires dans mon appart. Je suis sur le qui-vive, stressée. Je dois rejoindre le Canada au plus vite. Ma sœur m'attend en bas. Plus de temps à perdre. Quand elle a frappé à ma porte, j'ai su qu'il était enfin temps. Je referme la porte de mon ancien foyer sans un regard en arrière, je descends les escaliers à vive allure. Suite au coup d'état de ces fanatiques, les Etats-Unis se sont effondrés. Boston est sous le joug d'une nouvelle république, une nouvelle dictature s'installe. Les femmes sont les plus touchées, destituées de leurs droits fondamentaux. J'avais prévenu Prim que cela arriverait quand la première attaque a eu lieu contre la Maison Blanche. Mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée, persuadée que notre pays parviendrait à repousser les assaillants. Confiante dans la capacité du Président à nous protéger contre ces terroristes religieux. Même quand j'ai été virée de mon emploi, et que nos comptes bancaires ont été gelés ou mis sous la tutelle des maris ou des conjoints, elle a résisté. J'ai pu conserver mon appart seulement parce que la propriétaire était une femme mais une nouvelle loi venait de tomber, aucune femme n'avait plus accès à la propriété. J'aurais de toute façon dû quitter les lieux.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée, Prim est statique, pâle, son bébé dans les bras. Il fait froid, ils sont emmitouflés dans un manteau épais pour elle et un nid d'ange rembourré pour son bébé. Ses yeux sont rouges de chagrin. Son compagnon a été tué en voulant les aider à fuir ce monde de fous. Elle ne sait plus comment réagir. Je ne parviens pas à lui en vouloir. Elle n'a plus que moi vers qui se tourner. On ne peut plus faire confiance, un système de délation a été mis en place pour permettre aux nouveaux habitants de la République de Gilead d'obtenir un meilleur train de vie. J'observe les alentours, les fenêtres.

-Ne trainons pas.

Elle est venue avec la voiture de son défunt conjoint. Ils devaient se marier dans quelques mois. Elle a à peine vingt-et-un ans. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est lestée d'un mec et d'un enfant. Nous qui avons vu notre mère mourir sous les coups de notre père avant qu'il ne se mette un balle. Nous étions si jeunes, si naïve. Je ne le suis plus, naïve. Je n'ai aucune confiance en les hommes.

Je balance ma valise dans le coffre au côté du sien. Au volant, je démarre en trombe. Elle jette des coups d'œil en arrière constamment, surveillant son trésor comme elle aime à appeler sa fille.

Je dois prendre des petites routes pour atteindre l'aéroport. Nous avons des passeports car nous avions l'habitude de voyager avant qu'elle ne s'acoquine avec ce gars. Dire que j'aurais pu déjà être loin si elle n'avait pas obstinément refusé de partir d'ici. Nous n'avons aucune famille au Canada mais c'est le seul endroit qui résiste, qui accueille les réfugiés et qui n'est pas encore hors de prix. J'ai bien fait de planquer un peu d'argent chez moi, l'habitude d'une vie difficile où nous avions manqué de tout.

Mon portable sonne.

Gale.

Encore.

Il insiste. Prim me conseille de répondre.

-Je conduis.

-Ça doit être important. C'est surement au sujet d'Ethan.

-Ethan ?

-Ton fils.

Je freine d'un coup sec et je me gare en warning sur le bas-côté. Je me tourne vers elle, colérique.

-Doucement, m'engueule Prim. Poppy s'est endormie.

Je la fixe avec fureur, attendant des explications.

-Il a pris contact avec moi quand tu lui as laissé le bébé sur le pas de sa porte.

-Comment il t'a trouvée ? Il ne connaissait ni mon nom, ni mon lieu d'habitation.

Nous nous sommes croisés lors d'un voyage d'affaires à New-York, au bar de l'hôtel où je résidais et lui aussi à l'évidence. Nous avions passé une semaine torride avant de nous quitter sans un mot et le mois suivant j'étais enceinte.

Moi ! Enceinte !

Le monde dépérissait car les guerres nucléaires avant rendu beaucoup de femmes infertiles et je pensais en faire partie. J'aurais dû deviner que le sort s'acharnerait contre moi. Je ne voulais pas d'enfants. A l'hôpital, mon droit d'avorter a été rejeté étant donné les conditions actuelles. J'ai porté la vie dans une souffrance intolérable et cela m'a valu de rater ma promotion.

Mes doigts se crispent sur le volant. Je ne veux pas y penser, je ne veux pas me sentir piégée. Prim est mon seul point faible, la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée. J'aurais pu aimer ma mère mais elle est restée avec un homme violent qui la maltraitait et nous maltraitait par la même occasion. Elle aurait dû nous emmener loin de cette pourriture. Mais son amour pour lui nous a été fatal.

-Il a des relations par son boulot. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui de te retrouver.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas contacté ?

-Il a compris que tu ne voulais pas d'eux.

Tant mieux !

C'est autour de son portable de sonner.

-Ne réponds pas !

Elle hésite, m'observe, s'inquiète.

-C'est de ton fils qu'il s'agit.

-Je n'ai pas d'enfant.

Je reprends la route, excédée. Elle se tait et je me détends enfin.

-Je l'ai vu tu sais.

La même réaction vive sauf qu'il n'y a pas de bas-côté pour me garer, nous sommes sur un pont. Je stationne sur la chaussée déserte. Mes warning actionnées, je tape sur le tableau de bord pour ne pas invectiver ma sœur. Bébé pleure et ça m'énerve. Je sors de la voiture pour hurler. Je ne dois pas me mettre dans cet état. Je respire un bon coup, plusieurs fois, les yeux rivés sur le fleuve. Je ferme les yeux.

-Katniss !

Mes sens sont en alerte. L'affolement dans la voix de Prim ne m'a pas échappé. Deux hommes en noirs armés jusqu'aux dents nous mettent en joue. Je retourne dans la voiture malgré leur sommation de me coucher au sol. Je démarre, l'un deux vise les pneus, atteint sa cible.

Merde !

Je tente quand même une marche arrière, c'est laborieux. Le bébé hurle toujours, c'est insupportable.

-Fais-la taire, bon sang !

Deuxième tir, plus moyen de manœuvrer le véhicule. Prim sort en trombe, récupère sa fille. Je le sens mal. Je sors aussi, je fais le tour, le cœur au bord des lèvres et je parvins à la stopper avant qu'elle ne passe par-dessus la rambarde du pont.

-Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

-Je ne veux pas être séparée de ma fille ! Panique-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive dans un tel monde si je ne peux pas la protéger. Je préfère encore mourir.

-Ne dis pas une telle chose !

Elle est désorientée, en plein marasme. Je les serre fort contre moi, anéantie.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

On est plaquée au sol, le bébé a été préalablement arraché des bras de sa mère. Prim devient hystérique, un coup de crosse l'assomme net, je me jette sur l'assaillant responsable, rouge de colère, et c'est le trou noir.

* * *

Merci d'avance pour les comms!

La suite quand je pourrai.


	2. AFFECTATION

Merci pour l'alerte.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

AFFECTATION

* * *

Katniss

Je suis pleine d'appréhension à l'idée d'arriver dans ma nouvelle « maison ».

C'est ma deuxième affectation. Dans l'autre maison, j'y suis restée six mois et le Commandant est tombé malade. Cela a l'air grave. Du coup me voilà expédiée ailleurs comme un colis. De toute façon, je suis de la marchandise. Je ne suis rien, personne. Je ne porte plus mon prénom, j'étais Dewarren, maintenant je vais devenir Deglenn. Le Commandant Glenn Foreman est parait-il intraitable. J'ai entendu dire cela pendant les courses quotidiennes pour mon autre « famille ».

Famille, mon cul.

Ma seule famille est Prim. Et je ne sais pas où elle est. Nous étions ensemble au Centre rouge Rachel et Lea. Nous avons été lobotomisées dans cet endroit. Un lieu infâme qui sert de lieu d'apprentissage pour devenir une bonne servante. Il est dirigé par des tantes fanatiques. La pire était tante Lydia. Elle est toujours la pire d'ailleurs. J'en frissonne rien qu'en repensant à ce que nous avons subi, à tout ce dont nous avons dû renoncer. Et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles de ma sœur. Elle a été affectée dans un autre district pour que nous ne nous croisions pas. La séparation a été terrible…

Je sors des toilettes, j'arrive pour le lavage de cerveau habituel dans la salle d'examen quand je vois sortir une servante du bureau de tante Lydia. Elle porte ses ailes, je ne peux pas voir son visage. Elle porte aussi sa cape rouge. Elle va quitter le Centre la pauvre. Ou la bienheureuse, je ne sais pas.

-Bonne chance, dis-je malgré moi.

Elle se tourne brièvement vers moi. C'est le choc. Prim !

-Où l'emmenez-vous ? Paniqué-je.

Prim, encadrée par deux tantes, s'éloigne dans la tenue complète rouge sang des servantes. Ce que nous étions devenues. Des esclaves.

-Une famille l'attend, s'agaça tante Elisabeth.

-Non !

Je cours vers elle. Je veux les en empêcher. Je déchire la manche de l'autre tante. Une décharge similaire à celle d'un tazer me ramène à la raison. Je m'effondre.

-Nous règlerons ça quand je reviendrai, me menace la tante en se penchant sur moi.

Elles repartent. Je suis sonnée mais je me relève aussi vite que je peux. Elles ont déjà tourné dans un couloir. Je cours à leur poursuite. Je suis lente, je crie, elles se retournent vers moi. Prim secoue la tête pour que j'arrête.

Mais je n'ai pas arrêté…

J'ai encore les marques de mon châtiment sur le corps : des coups de lanières sur les mains. Mes paumes sont lézardées, des cicatrices indélébiles. Je n'ai plus jamais touché personne depuis.

Mon ancien gardien m'accompagne, c'est un jeune homme boutonneux, trop zélé, trop relou, il m'a cassé les bonbons pendant des mois, toujours sur mon dos. Je ne suis pas mécontente de le quitter. J'espère qu'ici, je tomberai mieux. Il frappe à la porte d'entrée. C'est l'entrée principale. C'est la seule fois que je pourrai y passer, après je rentrerai dans la maison par l'entrée de service comme les gardiens, les marthas, le chauffeur.

Mon cœur semble sortir de ma poitrine.

L'épouse ouvre et je regarde le sol. Je tente un regard vers elle alors que je n'ai pas le droit.

J'ai du mal à me soumettre aux nouvelles lois, à cet asservissement brutal et j'en ai payé maintes fois le prix. J'ai évité le mur que parce que le Commandant Warren Woodward me voulait physiquement, ce qui est interdit bien sûr mais ces hommes de hautes fonctions contournent allégrement les lois sans être punis tandis que les femmes (même les épouses) n'ont droit à aucun écart.

Son air curieux me rassure. Elle n'a pas cet air revêche comme l'épouse de ma première affectation. Elle congédie le gardien que je salue d'un « partez en paix » hypocrite et je rentre à l'intérieur.

Dans le salon, elle me permet de m'asseoir. Ça aussi, c'est inédit. Nous avons une brève discussion. Je ponctue de « oui Mme Foreman, non Mme Foreman ». Je la détaille discrètement. Elle a un certain âge, au moins quarante ans. Elle est aussi blonde et blême que je suis mate et brune. Ses yeux bleus sont azurs, impassibles. Sa tenue traditionnelle d'épouse d'un bleu prononcé se fond avec la déco des murs d'un bleu canard un peu triste.

-Venez, je vais vous présenter Claire, notre martha qui vous emmènera dans votre chambre que vous ne quitterez que pour manger, faire les courses et pour la cérémonie.

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est peu comme temps de sortie. Je reprends vite contenance avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle s'est déjà détournée pour me conduire aux cuisines. Je remarque que la déco est bien différente de ma précédente maison. Tout semble provenir d'un château, les tableaux, les fauteuils, le tapis, la table basse. Il y a de la noblesse dans ce style ancien. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde.

Claire pétrit le pain, à l'ancienne, pas le choix, maintenant tout doit être sain et fait main. Je la plains. Je n'aime pas cuisiner, j'ai toujours été friande de pizzas, de plats surgelés. Je préférais travailler que d'être la bonne de quelqu'un dans un foyer avec un mari actif et des enfants à ma charge. J'étais heureuse avant. Dire que je me plaignais. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais. Maintenant, je sais ce que j'ai perdu.

Claire est menue, plutôt jolie malgré cette tenue verte infâme imposée aux marthas. Je ne vois pas la couleur de ses cheveux à cause du fichu sur sa tête. Elle ne me sourit pas, nous ne pouvons pas nouer d'amitié dans ce monde. Elle s'essuie les mains sur son tablier et me demande de la suivre. Deux étages plus haut, je me retrouve dans une chambre épurée. Les murs sont blancs, il y a un lit et une table de chevet, une lampe et c'est tout.

Je soupire, j'étais mieux lotie chez les Woodward. Claire me jette un coup d'œil rapide plein de reproche. Elle me montre le placard, la salle de bain attenante. Tout est grisaillé, ça donne pas envie de se laver.

-Installez-vous et venez déjeuner dans une heure.

Elle s'en va. Je dépose ma valise rouge et je refais le tour des lieux.

Déprimant.

Une prison vétuste et lugubre malgré les murs. Je range mes robes d'été, mes bottes, mes coiffes. Je m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je tire le voilage beige, j'ai vue sur le devant de la maison mais pas sur la route. Je vois la place centrale face au garage. Il y a une maison au-dessus de ce garage. Je pense que c'est là que vit le chauffeur. Ils ont tous un chauffeur. Je n'ai pas encore croisé leur gardien. Je perçois un mouvement dans mon champ de vision périphérique. Un grand SUV noir apparait. Un homme habillé de noir en descend et contourne la voiture pour ouvrir la portière. Je vois enfin le Commandant mais c'est trop fugace pour que je n'aie eu le temps de le détailler. J'ai juste eu le temps de constater qu'il avait les cheveux gris. Décidément, j'étais abonnée aux vieux.

Je ferme les yeux, nauséeuse. Je place mon front contre la vitre. Quand je les rouvre, je sursaute. Le chauffeur m'examine avec intensité. Il est très blond, un blond très doux qui contraste avec sa tenue. Elle ne lui va pas d'ailleurs cette couleur. Il me fait un signe rapide de la main. Choquée je laisse retomber le rideau et je recule. Il n'a pas le droit de fraterniser avec moi. Il n'est rien, comme moi. Je le plains, statut inférieur, il n'a pas de femme. Personne avec qui s'envoyer en l'air. Mais au moins personne ne le viole, lui. Finalement, il est chanceux. Je me rapproche de la fenêtre, il n'est plus là. Ouf.

Le temps passe, je suis tentée de penser à ma sœur mais je m'y refuse. C'est trop douloureux. Je ne dois pas craquer. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'enfuir. Nous avons essayé Prim et moi car elle dépérissait loin de son enfant. Nous avons tant essayé. En vain. Les punitions ont été terribles. Prim tolérait de moins en moins leurs sévices. Nous avons capitulé.

Une petite sonnette retentit. Il est l'heure de manger. Je descends sans entrain. Il n'y a aucun miroir nulle part, pas moyen de vérifier si je suis présentable. Claire sert d'abord le Commandant et son épouse dans la salle de réception. Notre table est située dans l'allongement de la cuisine. Une petite pièce qui entourée de baies vitrées ouvertes. Je m'y installe, le gardien arrive, un homme plutôt âgé, pas loin de la soixantaine. Les gardiens sont souvent des hommes trop jeunes, trop vieux ou trop handicapés pour partir en guerre contre les autres sectes religieuses. Il s'installe aussi, marmonne un « bénit soit le fruit », je lui répondis automatiquement « que le Seigneur ouvre », puis c'est au tour du chauffeur d'entrer. Nous avons le même échange sans pour autant nous regarder. Sa voix est grave, semble très douce. Il va se laver les mains, je suis concentrée sur mon assiette vide. Il prend place près de l'autre gars. Les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre. Il est en face de moi. Je sens son regard sur moi contrairement au gardien qui se moque bien de savoir qui est à sa table. Gênée, je vais voir si Claire a besoin d'un coup de main. Elle me remercie mais décline. Elle doit nous servir et cela doit terriblement la vexer. Je retourne à ma place. Je me laisse servir, nous mangeons en silence c'est la règle. Tout est fade mais je mange quand même. Je vois une main saisir mon verre et me servir de l'eau. Ce n'est pas Claire. Cette main est masculine, veinée, dorée, très belle.

Il m'enquiquine ce chauffeur à m'inspirer de telles idées.

Il se lève et commence à débarrasser. Claire s'y oppose mais il lui sourit et elle lui cède.

Etrange.

« Personne ne dira rien, n'est-ce pas ? » demande le Chauffeur.

Le vieux hausse les épaules, je ne réponds pas mais je hoche légèrement la tête. Je suis stressée, je ne veux pas être mêlée à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me porter préjudice mais en même temps, s'il y a une entraide réelle et sincère, je ne veux pas aller contre.

Tout le monde est partie, Claire nettoie la table. Je suis prête à remonter quand le chauffeur revient.

-J'ai oublié mon briquet.

Il fume. Un passe-droit toléré. Il y a un marché noir. Après faut avoir de quoi échanger. Moi je n'ai rien à échanger. Mais je n'ai besoin de rien. Sauf peut-être de re-savourer une bonne pizza quatre fromages. J'adore le fromage. J'adorais le fromage.

Il me barre le passage sans le vouloir en repartant. Il s'immobilise devant moi, me tend la main. Je recule, il se ravise, pas de contact.

-Je m'appelle Peeta.

Bizarre comme nom et pourtant il m'est familier.

-Tu peux m'appeler Peet'

Je me permets de le toiser. Il a tant d'audace qu'il faut que je le remette à sa place. Je me perds dans ce regard d'un bleu indéfinissable. Il m'offre un sourire, et là mon cœur s'accélère et les mots meurent sur mes lèvres. Je cligne des yeux. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Il ressort pour aller s'en griller une. Je l'envie de ce moment d'évasion.

-Deglenn, retournez dans votre chambre, me conseille Claire, qui a assisté à notre échange.

Je sens un avertissement dans sa voix alors j'obtempère.

Je me réinstalle sur le bord de la fenêtre mais cette fois je ne tire pas le rideau. Le ciel est clair, la nuit est loin de tomber. Je me sens seule, très seule. La douceur de bras réconfortants me manque. J'ai eu peu de relations avec des mecs. Je me sentais déjà seule avant toutes ces conneries de coups d'état. La seule sensation réconfortante qui me vient, ce sont ces quelques nuits hors du temps avec Gale dans ma chambre d'hôtel de New-York. Je me suis sentie vivante, aimée.

Aimée oui, et j'avais fui cet homme.

Je ne voulais pas d'amour provenant d'un homme qui fatalement me ferait souffrir.

Maintenant je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir laissé m'aimer. Peut-être que je l'aurais aimé à mon tour et nous aurions eu une famille et je ne serai pas dans ce merdier. Nous serions loin d'ici avec Prim et sa famille.

Non ! Ne pas penser à elle.

Trois coups sont frappés à ma porte.

-Oui ?

Peet' entre. Il englobe rapidement la pièce de son regard et me fixe par la suite. Je me raidis, contrariée par son intrusion dans mon univers.

-Le Commandant et sa femme veulent vous voir.

Il parait désolé de m'infliger cela. Je fronce les sourcils, je ne veux pas les voir. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me lève, je traverse la chambre, je passe devant lui, ma main frôle la sienne sans le vouloir. Il la saisit légèrement, le contact me brûle, je retire violemment ma main, et lui jette un œil mauvais.

-Tu te rappelles pas de moi, on dirait, Katniss.

Je sursaute, passé l'étonnement, je cherche dans ma mémoire.

-Je devrais ?

-Nous avons étudié ensemble, nous étions dans la même université, nous suivions quasiment les mêmes cours.

Je détaille ouvertement son visage, il est jeune, nous avons probablement le même âge. Je vais avoir vingt-six ans.

-Je ne me rappelle pas.

Il me donne des détails troublants. Je ne peux contester que lui me connait, ainsi que mes habitudes, mes potes, ce que j'aimais lire. Cela me fait peur. Il doit s'en apercevoir et tente de se justifier :

-Je t'aimais bien, j'ai tenté de t'inviter à sortir mais tu m'as ignoré.

Ça y est, je me rappelle et mon visage se crispe. Il fait partie d'un passé que je veux oublier. Je fais demi-tour sans un mot.

* * *

La suite bientôt.


	3. Cérémonie

Merci à Véro pour sa review !

Je me suis trompée, ce sont les prénoms qui sont utilisés pour nommer les servantes et non les noms de famille. J'ai corrigé les autres chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CEREMONIE

* * *

Katniss

Cette rencontre avec mon passé me perturbe. Je descends les escaliers du personnel pour atteindre le salon. Le Commandant et sa femme sont assis, bien droits, légèrement impatients. Je lisse ma robe, je me présente à eux, tête baissée. J'ai envie de retourner dans ma chambre lugubre pour oublier qui je suis. Le Commandant me demande d'approcher, ce que je fais avec réticence. Il me permet de m'asseoir en face d'eux. Je lui jette un bref coup d'œil, il est plutôt pas mal de sa personne malgré son âge mais quelque chose me déplait en lui. Il parle, se présente, débite son laïus et ça me soule jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde le sujet qui fâche.

La cérémonie.

Je sens sa femme se crisper. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut tolérer ça. Et je lui en veux à elle encore plus qu'à lui. Elle devrait comprendre que cela est intolérable. Elle le sait sûrement alors pourquoi m'inflige-t-elle cela ?

Selon mon cycle, c'est après-demain que je serai la plus fertile. Il le sait, tante Lydia lui a dit. Elle passe régulièrement voir les familles, donne des conseils, des consignes, des ordres parfois. Elle est intraitable même face à un Commandant.

-Nous nous verrons donc dans quarante-huit heures Deglenn, conclut-il en se levant.

Je me lève à mon tour, nauséeuse.

-Bienvenue chez vous.

OooooO

Je me réveille en sueur, hantée par mes cauchemars.

Je me hâte de me préparer, je dois aller faire les courses quotidiennes. Claire termine son thé, nous n'avons pas droit au café. Il est réservé au Commandant et exceptionnellement à sa femme. Je donnerai tout pour un café. Je déjeune rapidement, seule. Tout le monde est déjà au travail.

Claire me tend une liste, m'engueule presque parce que je l'ai mise en retard. J'attrape la feuille et j'enfile ma cape rouge. J'ai hâte de sortir de cette baraque. Je progresse lentement à travers les allées, Peeta est là, il nettoie le SUV. Je me raidis, inquiète qu'il ne m'aborde. C'est interdit de fraterniser mais il semble s'en foutre carrément. Je ne veux pas de problèmes, je ne veux pas finir sur le mur.

Le mur….

Un lieu infâme où sont exposés les corps des rebelles, des traitres au genre, des prêtres, des médecins avorteurs. Ils y pourrissent longuement et nous sommes obligées chaque jour de passer devant et de les regarder en priant le Seigneur de nous accorder sa miséricorde.

Je sens qu'il me regarde, je l'ignore. Devant la grille, j'aperçois ma binôme. Dewilliam. Une fille quelconque, à la peau diaphane. Elle est brune, bien en chair et sans grand intérêt. Elle suit les règles à la lettre. Je me méfie d'elle. Nous traversons différents quartiers sous l'œil de nos gardiens respectifs.

-Dieu nous a apporté du beau temps.

-Que j'accepte avec joie.

J'ai répondu machinalement, je connais ces réponses banales par cœur. Je suis un robot, à l'évidence. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Pourtant…

Pas moyen de ne pas penser à Peeta.

En passant les points de contrôle, je perçois le regard du gamin qui me demande mes papiers. Il a à peine dix-huit ans. Le pauvre, condamné à juste pouvoir reluquer les femmes de loin, sans espoir d'en mettre une dans son lit. Les femmes supportent mieux l'abstinence. Le sexe ne me manque pas ou plus. La cérémonie a tué toute envie.

Devant le boucher, nous faisons la queue. C'est long, je distingue peu de choses avec mes ailes. Je suis isolée. Je refuse de plonger dans mes pensées alors je tourne un peu la tête de façon à voir les femmes qui m'entourent. Il y a beaucoup de servantes et des femmes en gris. Elles sont respectables, ces femmes-là. Aucune infraction aux lois, elles vivent avec leur conjoint et pour les plus chanceuses, leur enfant. Elles vivent leur vie réglementée, surveillées, elles aussi par des gardiens de ville. Au moindre écart…

Et puis c'est là que je l'aperçois.

Une servante qui a les yeux rivés sur moi. Des yeux aussi curieux que les miens, aussi révoltés. Ses yeux bleus sont brillants, plein de rancune. Nous nous détournons immédiatement l'une de l'autre. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Qu'ai-je fait ? Me suis-je trahie ? Va-t-elle me dénoncer ? J'ai les mains moites. J'avance d'un pas. Vivement que l'on s'en aille mais Claire veut de la viande blanche.

Elle m'emmerde. Ils m'emmerdent tous !

Je veux tout balancer.

Je me reprends face au boucher. J'énonce ma liste puis je repars avec mon paquet. Nous allons ensuite vers les fruits et légumes. A travers les étals, je croise à nouveau ce regard bleu.

Merde !

Je retourne vers Dewilliam.

-Tu as fini ?

-Presque.

Elle converse avec Derobert, comparant leurs oranges.

Pitoyable.

-Salut.

Je sursaute.

-Je suis Defred, je ne t'ai jamais vue ici.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai peur de croiser son regard transparent comme l'eau.

-Je suis au service des Waterford et toi ? Persiste-elle.

-Des Foreman, énoncé-je du bout des lèvres.

-Il parait qu'il est pas très cool.

Je lui lance un regard genre outré mais en fait je veux me faire une idée de qui j'ai affaire et je la détaille sans vergogne. Une blonde, je devine malgré ses ailes car une mèche mal rangée s'échappe de son bonnet. Elle a une trentaine d'année, le visage carré, le menton volontaire. Elle aussi me détaille sans se cacher. Elle finit par me sourire. J'écarquille les yeux, elle se rembrunit. Un gardien vient dans notre direction. Elle se détourne et c'est fini.

Je rentre avec Dewilliam. Elle est silencieuse et ça me fait du bien. Après dix minutes et deux quartiers plus loin, je me sens moins oppressée. Deux servantes nous dépassent. Une me bouscule légèrement.

Defred.

Elle se penche discrètement vers l'autre. Elles discutent, se retournent toutes les deux vers moi discrètement. Dewilliam rêvasse tellement qu'elle ne se rend compte de rien. Je me crispe, angoissée.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête en vrac.

Je ne sais plus comment faire pour ne pas me sentir constamment en danger, épiée, souillée, violentée.

Je me rappelle mon arrivée au centre…

Nous sommes trois. Trois jeunes femmes.

-Déshabillez-vous !

Il fait froid, la pièce est grise, peu chauffée. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mon cœur tambourine, je veux ma sœur. Je n'ose plus demander où elle est, j'ai les traces encore cuisantes sur les bras qui me rappellent que je ne dois rien demander. On se déshabille devant des femmes qui ont l'air de bonnes sœurs mis à part leur visage peu avenant.

Je m'arrête aux sous-vêtements.

-Enlève tout ! Me crie l'une d'elle.

Elles sont deux, elles ont un certain âge. L'une d'elle commence même à se rider. J'hésite. Les deux autres filles sont déjà nues. Je ne peux m'y résoudre. Un coup de tazer à bétail me ramène à la raison. Elles nous tendent des sous-vêtements d'un autre siècle que nous enfilons rapidement. Elles nous trainent ensuite vers une petite salle où trône un fauteuil en faux cuir noir en plein milieu. Un gardien monte la garde. La fille à ma droite va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et la bonne sœur lui perce le haut de l'oreille. Elle hurle, il y a du sang. Un cercle noir en métal lui couvre le haut de l'oreille à présent.

On nous marque comme du bétail !

Horrifiée, je recule. La bonne sœur derrière moi me fait avancer. C'est à mon tour. Je refuse, paniquée. Elle fait signe au gardien et il est si fort que je n'ai pas gain de cause…

En franchissant la grille de la maison des Foreman, je suis soulagée. Je ne le devrais pas mais c'est le cas. Pas de Peeta en vue, tant mieux.

OoooO

C'est l'heure.

La sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison. Tout le monde sait dans cette baraque que c'est l'heure de la cérémonie. J'ai pris un bain avant, aidée par Claire. Je suis propre, je peux recevoir la semence de ce bâtard. Mes jambes tremblent en descendant l'escalier de service. Je suis seule dans cette galère. Au final, je suis la plus mal lotie en tant que servante. J'agrippe la rambarde, nauséeuse à mort. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Mme Foreman me hèle de la chambre dédiée à la chose. Je pénètre dans la pièce sous son regard féroce. J'ai envie de lui renvoyer le même regard. Il y a un coussin face au lit, je m'y agenouille et je patiente. Elle s'assoit et tapote de ses doigts sur le dossier du fauteuil une place. Deux personnes entrent. Je leur jette un œil : Claire et Peeta. Ils sont témoins. Je le savais qu'ils seraient là mais je me sens quand même mortifiée. Ils se postent derrière moi telles des sentinelles, les mains derrière le dos. J'essaie d'oublier leur présence. J'ai envie de pleurer. Le Commandant se fait attendre, Mme Foreman, s'agace. Il arrive enfin, nous salue tous et va récupérer sa bible dans son tiroir. Un tiroir fermé à clef car sa femme n'y a pas accès. Elle n'a pas le droit de lire, d'écrire, d'apprendre comme toutes les femmes de Gilead. Il nous bassine avec les saintes écritures, s'attardant sur la partie de Jacob et sa femme qui lui demande un enfant en passant par sa servante Bila.

Un ramassis de conneries !

Il n'y a que des hommes pour écrire pareils inepties !

Il vire les témoins et je m'installe sur le lit, la tête entre les cuisses de son épouse. Elle attrape un peu trop fortement mes poignets. J'observe le plafond garni d'un lustre brillant de mille feux. J'entends le Commandant défaire sa ceinture, je commence à compter les marques sur le plafond, le nombre de pendants du lustre mais la douleur est là, fulgurante tandis qu'il s'introduit en moi sans aucun préliminaire. Je ne suis pas sèche, je suis en pleine ovulation, mais ça ne change rien, j'ai mal. Je ne veux pas de lui en moi. Je veux trouver un couteau et la lui sectionner nette. Cela semble interminable. Quand il se répand en moi dans un râle écœurant, elle me tord presque les poignets. Je la regarde malgré moi, furieuse, honteuse, malheureuse. Elle observe son mari avec rancune. Il s'en va, elle se lève avec vigueur et me laisse là. Je dois rester allongée quelques minutes.

J'ai tellement envie de me laver.

Je remonte enfin dans ma chambre, amorphe. Chaque pas me coûte. J'ai la sensation d'avoir été rouée de coups. Je m'immobilise subitement.

Peeta est devant ma porte.

Il ne devrait pas être là ! Il veut quoi ? Qu'on se retrouve sur le mur ?

Je passe devant lui, trop près, le couloir est étroit. Il tend le bras vers moi, je l'esquive de justesse. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un me touche, là, maintenant. J'ouvre ma porte et je la referme derrière moi. Je m'adosse contre la porte, je prie pour qu'il s'en aille. Quand j'entends enfin ses pas décroitre, je reprends mon souffle.

Je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait là, je veux juste oublier.

M'oublier.

Ne plus exister.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai


	4. Entraide

Relecture gibbs020313. Merci pour ton aide et ta rapidité.

Le contexte de la servante écarlate dans ma fic est un peu différent de la série, je fais à ma sauce.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Entraide

* * *

KATNISS

Les jours passent, je redoute le moment où je devrais avoir mes règles. Si j'ai du retard, je serai anéantie, si j'ai mes règles, je devrais repasser par le calvaire de la cérémonie. Cette vie est un supplice, chaque jour je me demande pourquoi je me lève. Mme Foreman me surveille, je le sens, cela me hérisse.

Les jours passent et je me sens comme hors du temps, plombée par cette vie misérable. Je ne vois pas d'avenir, je ne vois que les ténèbres. Ma sœur me manque, j'aimerais tant la revoir mais je ne sais pas où la chercher, ni comment faire. Je m'inquiète tant pour elle, pour sa santé mentale, elle n'est pas comme moi. Elle est si fragile. Et sans sa fille…

Je secoue la tête, Dewilliam est peu loquace elle aussi. Nous marchons côte à côte, passons récupérer de la viande au Touviande puis quelques fruits et légumes au marché frais. Je sillonne les rayons, prends mon temps, peu pressée de rentrer chez les Foreman. Nous ne sommes pas censés nous parler hormis pour les banalités d'usage hors je surprends une conversation qui me tétanise.

-Je sais où es ta fille, je connais la Martha qui s'en occupe.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Je reconnais cette voix. Je l'ai déjà entendue.

-Oui, chuchote son interlocutrice, elle se trouve chez les Mackenzie.

J'ai envie de pousser les boites de conserves pour les voir mais j'ai peur qu'elles ne comprennent que je les ai entendues.

-Je dois y aller, répond la voix familière. Je veux la voir.

Je devine sa fébrilité et sa douleur. J'aimerais tellement savoir aussi où se trouve ma sœur. Je me rends compte qu'il y a de l'entraide, un réseau parmi les servantes et peut-être même les Martha. Pourrais-je aussi avoir des informations de ce type ?

Je contourne le rayon, je les aperçois enfin. La blonde de la dernière fois, De… De… Defred, je crois. Je ne reconnais pas l'autre. Elle est parsemée de taches de rousseur, un peu maigre, ses traits sont marqués par une douleur visible. Malgré cela, je ressens sa force. Elles me remarquent, se figent, se dispersent. J'essaie d'aller vers l'une d'elles. Je chope la fille maigre. J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre car je sens que je suis sur une pente glissante, je risque gros si je ne les dénonce pas et je risque gros si je lui demande son aide. Je lui bloque le passage, elle me dévisage avec une fureur contenue.

-Béni soit ce jour.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, murmuré-je.

-En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Dit-elle clairement. Tu n'arrives pas à choisir de bons fruits ?

-Je vous ai entendues, murmuré-je encore.

Elle devient toute blême. Elle regarde autour d'elle discrètement.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de choisir de belles oranges, réplique-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle me tire vers l'étal, fouille parmi les oranges, m'en montrent quelques-unes.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Retrouver ma sœur, c'est une servante aussi.

-Je ne peux rien pour toi.

-Je t'en prie.

Elle croise mon regard une infime seconde puis soupire :

-Son nom ?

-Primrose Everdeen.

Elle pose quelques orange dans mon panier, fait demi-tour, contourne l'étal, se poste en face de moi. Dewilliam arrive vers moi, m'empêchant de lui poser d'autres questions.

-Tu as terminé ?

-Oui, presque. Il me manque quelques carottes et j'arrive.

-Je te suis dans ce cas, j'ai fini.

Dépitée, je suis obligée de lâcher prise. Je m'éloigne à regret de cette femme, je me recentre sur mes courses. Je respire longuement pour retrouver un peu de sérénité mais c'est difficile.

Sur la route, Defred nous dépasse encore avec son binôme, ce n'est pas celle à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide. Defred se tourne vers moi, je me glace littéralement sous son œil féroce. Ce regard est à lui seul un avertissement.

Je ralentis sans m'en rendre compte. Dewilliam s'inquiète de ma mine défaite.

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, éludé-je.

-Un heureux événement ? S'exclame-t-elle, soudain enthousiaste.

-C'est trop tôt pour le dire.

Elle hoche la tête et m'octroie un clin d'œil en signe de connivence. C'était la meilleure réponse à faire. Je semble partager avec elle une confidence mais en réalité je suis loin de tout ça, j'en ai rien à faire de cette femme qui aime tant cette vie de merde. Qu'a-t-elle pu bien faire pour penser qu'elle mérite cette vie ? Je lui jette un œil presque méprisant avant de me reconcentrer sur Defred.

-Tu la connais ?

-Qui ça ?

-Defred.

Dewilliam se renferme.

-Il vaut mieux l'éviter, elle n'apporte que des problèmes.

-Comment ça ?

Elle jette un œil derrière elle, des gardiens nous suivent à intervalle régulier, nous devons être prudentes dans nos paroles, et dans notre posture.

-Il se passe des choses étranges dans sa maison, elle est enceinte mais le bruit court entre certaines d'entre nous que le Commandant n'est pas le père.

Je reste muette de stupeur un instant puis je me reprends.

-Et pourquoi cette rumeur court-elle ?

-Il a déjà eu deux autres servantes et… rien. Et June arrive et…

-Qui est June ?

Dewilliam semble mortifiée. Elle n'est pas très futée de me confier tout ça alors qu'elle ne me connaît que depuis quelques semaines et elle vient de le réaliser.

-Personne.

Mais je comprends qu'il s'agit de Defred.

Je baisse la tête à l'approche des gardiens, ils nous dépassent et traversent la rue subitement en interpellant un homme. Tandis qu'il y a altercation, j'en profite (complètement insensible en apparence à la détresse du pauvre homme) pour me pencher vers elle :

-C'est qui ? Murmuré-je

Dewilliam est choquée par ce qu'elle voit. J'entends l'homme prendre des coups et se faire embarquer.

-Qui ? Insisté-je en lui tirant discrètement la manche.

-Quoi ?

-Le père c'est qui ?

-Le chauffeur apparemment, répond-elle machinalement.

Et bien…

Mon regard se porte sur June. Elle s'est arrêtée, elle observe la scène avec colère. Je ne la vois pas, cachée par ses ailes mais je le devine par son poing serré. Je me questionne à son sujet, perplexe, quand les gardiens nous dispersent avec virulence.

Je rentre et je trouve Peeta en train de nettoyer le SUV dans l'allée. Il s'immobilise net en me voyant passer la grille. Je voudrais l'esquiver mais il fait le tour, continuant d'astiquer la carrosserie et je suis obligée de passer à côté de lui. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi, je me hâte pour ne pas avoir à le saluer. Il me hèle mais je reste impolie. Sa présence me rappelle un passé que je dois oublier. Dans ma hâte, je loupe une marche vers l'accès de service et je tombe, mon épaule droite amortie la chute. Peeta accourt déjà vers moi mais je me suis déjà relevée. Ma cheville me fait souffrir subitement et je vacille. Il me rattrape par le bras gauche d'une poigne ferme. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jurer dans ma barbe tout en me dégageant brutalement.

-Ne me touche pas.

Je récupère mon sac de courses et je boitille pour entrer dans la cuisine. Il me suit au pas.

-Il faut regarder cette cheville, insiste-t-il.

-Non, ça va aller.

Je le sais, c'est surtout mon épaule qui m'inquiète. Je pose mes achats sur la table, Claire n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils, elle n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Je sais, je suis de mauvaise foi. Elle est tout le temps dans mes pattes, à tel point que je prie le Seigneur (ou je ne sais qui de supérieur) pour qu'elle disparaisse un peu de ma route. Et pour une fois que mon vœu est exaucé, ça tombe mal.

-Viens t'asseoir Katniss.

-Defred, sifflé-je entre mes dents en regardant tout autour de nous si personne ne nous entend.

-Il n'y a personne Katniss. Le Commandant est en déplacement, son épouse est allée voir une amie qui sera bientôt mère et Claire est allée avec elle prêter main forte pour la préparation de la fête de pré-naissance.

-Et le gardien ?

-Il dort, sourit-il.

Je devrais le dénoncer ce fainéant, sérieux !

-Viens t'asseoir dans le salon, je vais regarder ta cheville.

-Tu es médecin ? Raillé-je pour me redonner contenance.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de sport, les blessures ça me connaît. Viens.

Je finis par le suivre, dépitée.

Je m'assois, je grimace quand j'enlève ma botte. Mon épaule me fait très mal. Il se penche, attrape délicatement ma cheville, je tressaille. Pas moyen de savoir pourquoi. Il l'observe à travers le bas noir, la tâte, la tourne lentement. Il prend son temps, temps qui s'étire et je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès. Ulcérée, je me penche pour récupérer ma cheville, en le repoussant. Je gémis, attrapant mon épaule.

-Tu as mal à l'épaule ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Il se relève et se penche vers moi. Il attrape ma main pour dégager mon épaule. Je résiste.

-Laisse-moi voir Katniss, soupire-t-il.

Il a une façon de prononcer mon prénom qui me stresse. Je finis par céder. A quoi bon lutter contre lui ? Il ne veut que m'aider. J'ôte ma main, il tire sur le tissu pour mieux voir mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je passe mon bras valide derrière moi, me contorsionnant pour tenter d'ouvrir la fermeture de ma robe. Je n'y arrive pas, je sens ses doigts sur les miens, je tressaille encore.

De douleur ?

Hum.

Pas sûre.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Il baisse lentement la fermeture éclair et dénude mon épaule. J'attends qu'il m'ausculte mais rien ne vient. Je me retourne de profil, levant la tête dans sa direction.

Il semble hypnotisé par mon épaule.

Alors là, j'ai tout gagné. C'est un pervers !

Gênée, je le rappelle à l'ordre sans ménagement. Il croise mon regard et rougit violemment.

-Je reviens, bafouille-t-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

J'entends l'eau couler, je m'agace, que fait-il ? De retour, après quelques minutes, il n'est plus tout rouge, il a des bandes de torchons dans ses mains.

-C'est pour quoi faire ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, se place derrière moi, palpe mon épaule et quand il appuie entre la clavicule et l'omoplate, une effroyable douleur me cloue sur le fauteuil. Je ne crie pas mais il sait. Il s'affaire alors rapidement, bloque mon épaule avec les bouts de torchons noués entre eux.

-Je vais appeler une ambulance, tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

Je panique :

-Non, je ne veux pas y aller, fais ce qu'il faut, j'ai confiance en toi.

Je suis prête à tout pour ne pas aller à l'hosto. Il me contourne, s'accroupit devant moi. Je suis encore blême de la douleur ressentie. Je secoue la tête, sous le choc.

-Tu dois être soignée correctement sinon ton épaule ne se remettra jamais.

-Comment je vais expliquer ma chute ?

-Ça arrive de tomber, pourquoi tu paniques ?

-J'ai peur des hôpitaux.

Il parait surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

Je ne veux pas lui répondre, c'est trop personnel. Il accepte mon silence, un peu déçu puis il se relève :

-Je vais les appeler.

-Non !

J'attrape sa main avec la main de mon côté valide. Je le relâche aussitôt, confuse et gênée. Qu'est-ce que je fais ! Bon sang ! Je dois me reprendre. Je ferme les yeux, complètement dépassée. Mes mains se frottent l'une contre l'autre.

-Katniss.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, je rouvre les yeux, plonge dans ses yeux bleus, un bleu d'une immense pureté. Il s'est agenouillé de nouveau. Il pose sur moi un regard triste :

-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es tombée.

-Mais non, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Si je ne t'avais pas harcelée…

Il se tait un instant, ému.

-…à cause de moi tu as mal maintenant.

Je secoue la tête pour qu'il cesse de parler, je n'ai pas la force de le détromper, à la place, je pose ma main sur sa joue sans réfléchir. Il est sincère, je le sens, il se croit coupable et cela m'interpelle. Il se fige, entrouvre les lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose puis se ravise. Son regard exprime tant de choses mais je ressens surtout son affection. Il ne se cache pas, nous sommes seuls, dans une bulle hors du temps. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais je me sens apaisée. Sa peau est douce, vraiment douce. Sa proximité me bouleverse tout doucement, sans prévenir. C'est pareil pour lui, je le perçois distinctement. Je veux retirer ma main, il réagit vite, presse la sienne sur la mienne. Il ferme les yeux, je ferme les yeux.

Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai connu une telle plénitude.

-Je vais prendre soin de toi, je te le promets, déclare-t-il avec emphase.

Adieu sérénité. Je retire ma main, le vrillant du regard.

-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

-Je te sortirai de là, et ta sœur aussi.

Je sursaute.

-Que sais-tu de ma sœur ?

-Ne tardons pas, élude-t-il. Je vais t'emmener, ça sera plus simple et je resterai avec toi le temps qu'il faudra. Je vais laisser un mot à Mme Foreman.

* * *

La suite quand je pourrai


End file.
